peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 September 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-09-23 ;Comments * Peel talks about music papers he read when he was young and curious about the jazz names on them, despite not hearing any of their music, this includes the jazz musician Stanley Turrentine, which he plays a track from. * Peel is concerned that the group's name Elvis Hitler, which he plays a track from, would get complaints from Hitler fans more than Elvis ones. * Peel mentions how Denmark is so expensive, after visiting there on a road trip during the summer. Sessions *Holle Holle #1. Recorded: 1987-09-15. Repeated: 29 December 1987 Tracklisting *Surfaris: Point Panic (7" - Waikiki Run / Point Panic) Brunswick *Housemartins: The People Who Grinned Themselves To Death (LP - The People Who Grinned Themselves To Death) Go! Discs # *Big Black: Hey There Big Truck (LP - Sound Of Impact) Not # (partial) *Holle Holle: Patli Patang (session) *Offbeats: Steve, Get The Fly (LP - The Evolution Of The Stickman) Relativity *Buddy Starcher: History Repeats Itself (7" - History Repeats Itself / Sniper's Hill) Boone *Bl'ast: Tomorrow (LP - It's In My Blood) SST *Triffids: Life Of Crime (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Stanley Turrentine: Blue Riff (v/a LP - A Sample Of Blue Notes) Blue Note *Big Stick: Crack Attack (12") Buy Our *Wedding Present: Getting Nowhere Fast (12" - Anyone Can Make A Mistake) Reception *Holle Holle: Pind Na Challia (session) :(Adrian Juste trailer) *Soul Side: X-Lion Tamer (LP - Less Deep Inside Keeps) Sammich *Vandy C. & Bill Blast: Just Feel It (12") Select *King Missile: That Old Dog (LP - Fluting On The Hump) Shimmy Disc *Band Of Susans: Hope Against Hope (12" - Blessing And Curse) Further *Gladiators: Jah Jah Go Before Us (7") Coxson *Zinica: Jack Ass With The Long Tail (LP - Bluefields Express) Club Sandino *Very Things: Let's Go Out (12") One Little Indian *Holle Holle: Ankhaa Tunai Haar (session) *Mekons: Grande Zombe (Live In Chicago) (v/a LP - Mindless Slaughter) Anhrefn *Lizard Train: Silence Is (LP - Slippery) Zinger *Bhundu Boys: Indoitasei (LP - True Jit) WEA *Jim's Twenty-One: That Means Nothing To You (7" - Throwaway Friend) Tulip *Coco, Steel & Lovebomb: Yuppie Love (12" - Crucifixion Of DONNY) Instant :(Peeling Back The Years trailer) *Claude Pāte: My Turn (v/a LP - The Iowa Compilation) South East *Elvis Hitler: Berlin To Memphis (LP - Disgraceland) Wanghead *Expando Brain: Flogging A Dead Relationship (LP - Mother Of God, It's Expando Brain!) Vacant Lot *Holle Holle: Holle Holle (session) :(JP: 'Here's a little Finnish music for you') *Mellakka: Ei Valtaa (LP - Ei...) Ei Ei Levyt *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Go Deh Wid Riddim (LP - Go Deh Wid Riddim) Crystal File ;Name *1) 020A-B2789XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2789XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) RF Sessions 2.mp3 ;Length *1:08:15 *0:49:32 *3) 56:18 (28:12-32:26 ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) From RF Sessions 2 ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2789/1) *3) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online